Snow Joke!
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: the Bladebreakers and White Tigers are off to the slopes, but now thier lost and they've got the weather and a member of the team and a new friend against them. One thing for sure, this is Snow Joke!
1. Crash!

Melenie shut the curtains and turned to Mariah.  
  
"He's just leaving Mariah, just go say good-bye!"  
  
"No, Mel. he's evil. Leaving us like that, even Lee doesn't want to say good-bye!" Mel sighed, there was no use arguing with her fiesty twin sister.  
  
"Jeez, anyone would think your jelous of him!" Mariah huffed and crossed her arm.  
  
"Say what? Get off I'm not jelous! Infact, I'll even go say goodbye!" Mariah walked the lenght of the room, her pace quikierning as she walked. By the time she'd reached the village square she was flat out running. She bent over as the bus sped off. Mel jogged up beside her, she lent on Mariahs back trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Woah, that's a good jog!" she turned to go, Mariah had her head in her hands.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Mel, who had dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, asked Mariah. Yet she needn't of asked, she could see Mariah's tears flurrying down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey now, dry up. There'll be a drought for a month if you don't!" Mel hugged her sister, who reluctantly hugged back.   
  
"Ray....." Mariah whispered.  
  
***  
  
The musoleum was deadly silent, ironical so. Footsteps were heard not far off. The giggles of girls and the chatter of boys. Teenagers swang themselves up onto the Crypts, silently pushing the stone top backs accidently. A crash echoed the musoleum as Janus, one of the teenagers high on whatever the black market sold today smashed his bottle of Vodka. Cursing he pulled more Vodka from a smoking teen and took a long sip, then snatched the boy's cigg. He took a long drag of that and dropped the second bottle of Vodka. Swearing heavily he reached over the Crypt to get more Vodka, dropping the ciggarette. Suddenly, where the bottle had smashed flames lickered up. Janus fell off the Crypt and ran out the musuleum, he drunken compainions quickly followed, some tripping and laughing. Janus took one long look at the burning building and ran off after his friends.  
  
***  
  
Tyson grabbed his toothbrush and searched the room for anything else he might need. He, Max, Kenny and Hilary were off skiing for a fortnight so he was double checking everwhere for forgotton objects. The White Tigers were also joining them. Tyson couldn't imagine Gary on ski's for one lingering second, he supposed the team where also slightly worried they might lose Lee in the snow. He watched his grandpa come up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
"Ready to pick up some snow bunnies, Ty?" Tyson heard some delibarate laughs, suppressed by coughs. He also noticed Max was having a little trouble concealing his laughter, and his cover up sounded like a mere splutter.   
  
"Hurry up!" Hilary ordered. "snow waiting around!" Hilary watched as her little joke fell flat and went unnoticed. She rolled her eye's as the boys almost tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Don't look so glum, Hilary. Atleast you won't be the only girl." Tyson laughed as he dragged a bed cover out the door. Hilary saw payback flash before her, she stepped onto the cover's end trailing behind him. Tyson tumbled out the door and landed flat on his face.  
  
"Guess not!" Hilary said, rather coldly as she stepped over Tyson.  
  
*  
  
Mariah looked over the back of her seat, laughing with her team. Hilary looked out as the weather took a turn for the worst and began to snow heavily. They pulled up at the next rest area as the snow outside got thick. Secretly, Hilary thought they were better off letting Kenny drive than Tyson's Grandpa. As they started heading north and they reached hills and mountains everyone on the coach seemed to get the same idea. Hilary was hanging on to Gary's seat infront as the coach started going at 80 MPH. She saw Tyson's grandpa lean down for something he had dropped. They must of hit a piece of Ice as Hilary, and everyone else felt the bus swerve, then decidedly start rolling down-hill. Hilary screamed, as she watched the snow roll by.  
  
"ARRRGGGGGG!!!!" Hilary screamed, knowing she wasn't the only one doing so... the hill cut off to a cliff only meters away. 


	2. Blizzard!

Mariah closed her eye's praying and hanging on to her seat. She could hear Hilary's screams in her ear.  
  
"Oh god, please help me. save me, help me!"  
  
"Will you shut up?" Mariah asked, "It isn't helping!" Mariah saw the cliff edge speeding towards her, she flung her arms over Hilary and screamed:  
  
"I'm too young to die!" Hilary screamed and grabbed onto Mariah. Everyone was screaming. Even Gary.  
  
The coach toppled over the cliff, hurtleing towards the rocks. It skidding and smashed sideways into a tree.  
  
Minutes passed silently, the coaches inhabitants were still. Tyson tried to get up, he had a long cut down the right side of his face. He's leg had a limp as he worked his way up the bus to see if everyone was alright. Mariah had a cut on her head, and was out like a light. Hilary had what Tyson could only think of being a broken arm. Gary was fine, Tyson supposed Gary had softened Lee's blow and Kevin had a not a cut to be seen.  
  
Max was feeling his bloody nose and hoping to hell it wasn't broken and Kenny's leg was almost ripped open and his laptop had a crack in the back but that hadn't stopped Dizzi working.  
  
Tyson's Grandpa must of had it best off, he got up and helped everyone off the bus. Gary carried Mariah gently off the bus, with a slightly dazed Hilary beside him. The snow was starting to fall even thicker now and there was no longer green grass to be seen. A white carpet covered the ground, Hilary helped to lay Mariah down as she stirred.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. Tyson was talking to Kenny quietly.  
  
"Do you think Ray and Kai will look for us when we don't show?"  
  
"Of course they will, Tyson. You know Kai's a good skiier, they'll find us!"   
  
"It's okay, Mariah. We had a little crash thats all!" Mariah looked up at Hilary's calm face.  
  
"I thought we were going to die!" Mariah brushed the snow off her back. Tyson came next to Kevin and Lee.  
  
"It's ok, Kai and Ray will find us!" Mariah laughed a little.  
  
"I doubt Ray's map reading!" Hilary laughed too and sat next to Mariah.  
  
"It's gonna be alright!" Mariah reached in her pocket.  
  
"I've got no credit on my phone!" Mariah said, half near crying.  
  
****  
  
Ray and Kai were beginning to get worried.   
  
"They should of phoned by now. There's a blizzard coming. We had better look for them!" Ray said grabbing his coat. Kai followed him silently, he hoped for the best.  
  
Ray flung himself and a bag of food and supplies over the first snowmobile. He was closely followed by Kai. They sped off to the cabin on the other side of the ski resort.  
  
Melenie came out and ran to Ray.  
  
"They haven't arrived yet have they? Oh my god, my twins there!" Melenie jumped on the back of Ray's snowmobile as the Blizzard started raging.  
  
They skimmed through snow, the blizzard was quickly coming. Faster than they had expected. The snow was cold against Ray's cheek's, it was making it sore. Kai should of noticed the rock pretruding out of the snow, but he was still worried about his team mates, he may of been a loner but they were still his friends. His snowmobile caught on the rock and he was thrown off, going over the front head first. Ray stopped the snowmobile and ran to Kai.  
  
"Are you ok? Were going to need to be careful in this snow." He muttered quietly as Kai got up quickly and brushed himself off.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks!" He said a little colder than he had intended. He moved the snowmobile and got back on it. Melenie picked out her mobile from her pocket and dialed Mariah's number.  
  
"Mariah? Where are you?" It was Hilary's voice at the end.  
  
"Mariah, it's for you!" She passed the mobile to Mariah. Mariah breathed heavily and answered:  
  
"Melenie, where are you?"  
  
"We're looking for you. Where abouts are you?"  
  
"I don't know. Tyson's grandpa crashed the bus, most of us are ok, some worse than others!"  
  
Melenie pulled away from the phone for a second.  
  
"What did she say?" Ray asked, his voice almost unheard in the rushing snow.  
  
"She said Tyson's grandpa crashed the bus!"  
  
"What? Pass the phone here!" Ray stopped the snowmobile and took the phone.  
  
"Mariah, are you ok? Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Hilary's arm's is broken, Kenny's leg is bashed up bad, Max hurt his nose and Tyson has a limp. My head has a small cut but it's not too bad!" Ray breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly took that back when Mariah said:  
  
"Hilary's cold and is looking slightly blue. We don't have a clue where we are! Just a big cliff with a lotta rocks. Where are you?"  
  
"In a blizzard, it's a bit hard to see anything!"   
  
"Whatever, Ray, pass the phone back and lets get moving we're wasting time!" Kai shouted, holding his hood on his head. Melenie took the phone and said reasuringly:  
  
"We will find ok? Try and keep everyone warm. Build a fire if you can, then we might be able to see that through the snow!" She said bye and hung up quickly.   
  
"HOLD IT!" Kai shouted, he was about a meter behing Ray, "I CAN SEE TYSON!" Ray stopped and got off the snowmobile with the bag. He and Kai rang to the limping Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, where is the others?" Kai asked, running past Tyson when Tyson pointed behind him to the crashed coach. Ray let Tyson lean on him as he walked slowly where Kai had gone. Melenie ran past him, flinging her arms round her sister.  
  
"Mariah. Oh my god," tears filled Melenie's eye's, "I thought the worst when you said Tyson's dad had crashed the bus!" Mariah pushed Melenie off.  
  
"Ray!" Mariah smiled, watching Tyson sit down on a flat rock. Ray opened the bag and passed Mariah a hot choclate, then started handing them around to everyone. Ray reached Kenny and winced.  
  
"It doesn't hurt much!" Kenny smiled as Ray passed him the hot chocolate.  
  
"That's probably because you've lost all feeling in your leg!" Tyson said. The group laughed, Hilary smiled angrily.  
  
"You had to make me come with you lot didn't you?" She did look slightly blue. Ray rummeged in the bag for a blanket.  
  
"Kai, did you remember to pack the blankets?"  
  
"Yes, is that your bag?"  
  
"No, I took yours!" Ray slide down onto a rock beside Tyson, "That means all our blankets are gone." Ray got out a bandage.  
  
"Wow, what else you got in there?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Could you fit the ski resort in there?" Max asked, cheerfullness returning.   
  
"No," Ray passed the bandage to Kenny.   
  
"Can you do that by yourself?" Melenie asked.  
  
"I think!"  
  
"Don't worry," Tyson forced a smile, "You obvoisly don't know the Chief, he's a surviver!" Melenie smiled.  
  
"So your Mariah's sister. I guess you already know Ray?" Max said.  
  
"Yes, quite well. I don't think we've been introduced though." Melenie said politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm Max!"  
  
"I'm T-Tyson!" Tyson shivered.  
  
"And I'm Kenny, but my friends call me the Chief!"   
  
"I'm Melenie. My friends call me Mel!" Mel got her phone out, "I should phone the resort and tell them to come and get us!" She started dialing a number, it rang for about five seconds then cut off.   
  
"Oh no! My battery needs charging! I'm sure there's payphone somewhere. Someone come and find it with me!"   
  
After a discusion they left Ray with Mariah, and Tyson crawled back into the Coach to find their bags.  
  
"I'm glad you found us. We would of frozen." Ray crept nearer to Mariah and took off his coat and put it round her. Tyson peered out the coach window, smiling to himself as Ray got closer to Mariah, trying to warm her up.  
  
"Mariah. I'm sorry I left all those years ago. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Ray. I understand, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye!" Ray smiled as she pulled her pink hair out of her pony tail.  
  
He edged closer (is that possible?) to her and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I've missed you Mariah." Mariah smiled.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I'll get some cream and a bandage for your cut!"  
  
"No," Mariah said she lifted her face up so they we're only inches apart, Ray could count all the pale freckled on her face, "I'm fine. But still cold." Ray lost himself, letting his lips brush hers. She pulled him closer, in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm fine now!" She whispered as the Blizzard picked up again. 


End file.
